Apple Bumpkin
Apple Bumpkin is a female background Earth pony and a member of the Apple family who appears commonly throughout the show, often alongside other members of the Apple family. She has a light yellow coat, a bright red mane, light orange eyes, and a cutie mark of three caramel apples. She is called Apple Dazzle in some merchandise.__TOC__ Design Apple Bumpkin shares her design and mane and eye colors with "Posey Petals", shares her design, eye color, and neckerchief with "Sun Streak", shares her design, eye color, and neckerchief design with Perfect Pie, shares her design and eye color with S04E22 Unnamed Earth Mare #4 and S04E22 Unnamed Earth Mare #12, shares her design, cutie mark, and neckerchief design with "Sunfire", has the same color scheme as "Liberty Belle", and has a similar color scheme to Apple Bloom. Depiction in the series .]] Apple Bumpkin first appears at the Apple family reunion in Friendship is Magic, part 1 when they first meet Twilight Sparkle. She is among the ponies to trample over her and Spike when Applejack says "Soup's on, everypony!", and she is among the Apple family members to be introduced to Twilight. In both Dragonshy and Swarm of the Century, Apple Bumpkin appears briefly in the background alongside other background ponies. She also appears as a lake scorer in Winter Wrap Up. Apple Bumpkin appears briefly in a zoomed-out crowd shot in Sisterhooves Social, standing with Comet Tail during The Perfect Stallion in Hearts and Hooves Day, and in the crowd of ponies watching Twilight's performance for the Saddle Arabian delegates in Magic Duel. Apple Bumpkin makes several appearances throughout Apple Family Reunion. She is among the first of the Apple family members to arrive at the reunion, and she appears in several shots of Raise This Barn. Apple Bumpkin parties with the Appleloosans at the beginning of Pinkie Pride, watches the turkey call competition in Filli Vanilli, walks toward Flim and Flam's tent in Leap of Faith, and attends the Rainbow Falls Traders Exchange in Trade Ya! In Appleoosa's Most Wanted, Apple Bumpkin appears as a spectator at the Appleloosa Rodeo. She also appears in Party Pooped. In season six, Apple Bumpkin appears in The Gift of the Maud Pie. Appearances Times stated below are approximate. Depiction in My Little Pony The Movie Apple Bumpkin appears in My Little Pony The Movie during We Got This Together and during Tempest Shadow's attack on Canterlot. Other depictions IDW comics Apple Bumpkin appears on page 7 of , in a nightmare that Applejack has. Software My Little Pony (mobile game) Apple Bumpkin is an available playable character in Gameloft's mobile game. She was added to the iOS version of the game on June 4, 2014. Her in-game description states, "This little pony is never far from fun! Apple Bumpkin is adorable, loyal and loves a good candy apple." My Little Pony: Puzzle Party Apple Bumpkin is in Backflip Studios' mobile game Puzzle Party. Merchandise In the third wave of mystery packs, a mini-figure toy named Apple Dazzle shares Apple Bumpkin's coat and mane colors and cutie mark. According to the European mystery pack collector card, Apple Dazzle "is so loyal." The U.S. mystery pack collector card lists Apple Dazzle's name with a trademark symbol and has a longer description reading, "APPLE DAZZLE is so loyal to her friends!" Another mini-figure toy, under the name Apple Bumpkin, is included in the thirteenth wave of mystery packs. Enterplay collectible card game Canterlot Nights expansion set card #24 C lists Apple Bumpkin's name with a trademark symbol. She appears on WeLoveFine's fan-designed art print "Apple Family Portrait". Quotes Gallery See also * * References es:Apple Bumpkin pl:Apple Bumpkin pt:Apple Bumpkin ru:Эппл Бампкин Category:Apple family Category:Background characters